Pocky
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Shikamaru terus memperhatikan Temari yang memakan cemilan kesukaannya itu. Sampai akhirnya dia bertanya, "Boleh... aku minta?"/Menyeringai penuh arti, "Ambil sendiri," Saat Shikamaru menjulurkan tangannya, Temari menampik tangan laki-laki itu, "Dengan mulutmu."/Black And White Of Shadowind/ShikaTema AU/ Mind to RnR?


_**A ShikaTema AU FanFiction**_

_**For event **__**Black And White Of Shadowind**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Panjang, enak, manis, renyah, gurih. Dapat membuat siapapun yang merasakannya akan ketagihan dan tidak akan pernah merasa cukup. Sangat luar biasa. Penampilannya yang sederhana sama sekali tidak mengurangi para peminat untuk terus menikmatinya. Ada berbagai macam rasa—tergantung dari selera masing-masing. Biasanya orang-orang akan mengemutnya terlebih dahulu—di bagian atas dimana rasa manis berpusat di sana—sebelum menggerakkannya keluar masuk dari dalam mulut. Hingga akhirnya—

_**KRAUK**_

—mereka menggigitnya hingga bentuk panjang sempurnanya patah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hei hei, jangan berpikir ambigu dulu. Ingat, ini bulan puasa lho, hahaha. Yang dimaksud di sini adalah salah satu jenis makanan—makanan ringan lebih tepatnya.

Salah satu jenis cemilan santai yang terkenal dengan nama...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**POCKY**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itulah _snack _ringan yang sedang Sabaku no Temari konsumsi sekarang. Gadis dengan rambut berwarna pirangdan dikuncir empat itu menarikan jempol kirinya di _touch screen_ _Handphone _miliknya dengan lincah. Kedua telinganya masih disumbat dua _earphone _yang setia menyalurkan lagu-lagu _favorite-_nya dari Hp di tangannya tersebut. Kedua kakinya menyilang di bawah meja—kaki kiri di atas kaki kanan yang berpijak di atas penyangga meja. Mulutnya masih bergerak-gerak, tanda dia sedang mengunyah setengah batang _Pocky _yang dia pisahkan dari setengah batang yang masih ada di tangan kanannya.

Setelah memilih lagu-lagu yang dia masukkan ke dalam _Playlist _hari ini, Temari menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri, dimana jendela dengan kaca tembus pandang berada. Dari sini, gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun itu dapat melihat pemandangan halaman depan sekolah dari lantai dua tempat kelasnya berada. Kedua manik hijau tua miliknya menelusuri setiap sudut halaman tersebut yang bisa dia gapai.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Temari masuk sebagai siswi kelas XII IPA di SMA. Dia tidak terlalu antusias, selain setelah libur panjang dia masih malas masuk sekolah—sebentar lagi dia akan menjalani kegiatan-kegiatan rutin membosankan demi ujian negara nanti, membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk merasa senang di tahun terakhir SMA-nya ini.

Temari mendengus menahan tawa untuk yang ke sekian kalinya memperhatikan hal yang sangat menarik baginya di halaman depan sekolah tersebut. Tempat dimana anak-anak kelas X tahun ajaran sekarang menjalani MOS. Oh, tentu saja mereka akan dikerjai habis-habisan oleh para kakak kelas mereka—anggap saja sebagai pelampiasan balas dendam tahun lalu. Setidaknya bagi Temari untuk saat ini, melihat wajah-wajah calon adik kelasnya yang memohon belas kasihan cukup memuaskan.

"Ahaha. _Ganbatte ne, _Gaara..." gumamnya geli begitu dia menemukan adik kandungnya yang merupakan salah satu korban MOS tahun ini di sudut barisan. Adiknya berambut merah yang malang itu sedang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh salah seorang anggota OSIS berambut coklat tua dan dicepol. Seorang gadis keturunan cina yang—kalau Temari tidak salah ingat—bernama Tenten. Dari gerakan Tenten, sepertinya dia memarahi Gaara karena baju yang dikenakan laki-laki itu terlihat berantakan.

"Ah, kalau di sini terlihat lebih jelas!" Temari langsung tersentak kaget—bahkan hampir saja tersedak saat tiba-tiba saudara kandungnya yang satu lagi langsung duduk di kursi yang berada di depan mejanya. Gadis berambut pirang tersebut langsung menyambar botol minuman di bawah mejanya dan meminum isinya sampai habis saat Sabaku no Kankurou kembali berkata, "Kalau dipikir-pikir Gaara itu kecil sekali ya. Lihat lihat, dia paling pendek di barisannya! Hahaha!" ucapnya tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali sembari menunjuk adik bungsunya.

_**DHUAAK**_—Suara pukulan pada kepala Kankurou terdengar sangat keras. Mengabaikan adik pertamanya yang merintih kesakitan, Temari mendengus kesal. "Dasar! Kau sedang apa di sini? Sana kembali ke kelasmu!" bentaknya.

"_Ittai! _Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ibu-ibu tahu! Lembut sedikit dong!" balas anak kedua Sabaku tersebut dengan kesal. Melihat Temari akan menyiapkan pukulan kedua, Kankurou buru-buru melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Eeeh, tunggu dulu! Iya iya, maafkan aku. Kelasku menghadap ke halaman belakang sekolah, tidak terlihat apa-apa. Aku juga kan ingin melihat Gaara dikerjai habis-habisan."

Mendengar rajukan adiknya yang duduk di bangku kelas XI IPA tersebut hanya membuat Temari merotasikan kedua bola matanya. Gadis itu kembali mengambil batang _Pocky-_nya yang sempat terlupakan dan menggigiti ujungnya—tapi tidak sampai patah atau masuk ke dalam mulut. Dia kembali memperhatikan ratusan anggota MOS yang masih berbaris di halaman depan sekolahnya. Kankurou sendiri ikut melakukan hal yang sama seperti kakaknya.

Tercipta keheningan di antara kedua saudara kandung yang saling memperhatikan adik bungsu mereka di bawah sana. Yang terdengar hanyalah cekikikan Kankurou sesekali atau suara _snack _ringan yang masih dimakan Temari dalam gerakan lamban. Gerakannya untuk memasukkan batang _Pocky_ ke dalam mulutnya terhenti seketika saat salah seorang anak kelas X maju sendiri ke depan. Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dikuncir ke atas seperti nanas.

"Siapa itu?"

Kankurou mengikuti arah pandang kakaknya sebelum mengambil _notes _kecil dari saku di dadanya. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Temari, Kankurou memastikan lagi sampai kepala sekolah mereka memberikan suatu penghargaan pada laki-laki dengan ekspresi ngantuk tersebut. Kankurou mengangguk mengerti. "Ooh, pasti dia Nara Shikamaru. Peraih nilai tertinggi di ujian masuk kelas X tahun ini."

"Hee..." Jawaban Kankurou hanya direspon Temari dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Terlihat sekali bahwa sebenarnya gadis berkuncir empat itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan siapa sebenarnya bocah kelas X tersebut—walau dia yang lebih dulu bertanya.

Saat Temari akan mengambil kembali batang _Pocky _miliknya, tangannya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan tangan Kankurou yang ternyata berniat mengambil diam-diam _Pocky _milik kakaknya tersebut. Mendapat tatapan sangar Temari membuat Kankurou mencoba tersenyum kaku.

"Hei! Jangan ambil tanpa seizinku!"

_**PLAK!**_

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Kabar tentang Nara Shikamaru sebagai jenius ber-IQ tertinggi di angkatannya menyebar dengan cepat. Ditambah dengan sifat aslinya yang sebenarnya sangat pemalas, tidak terlihat memiliki semangat hidup, dan suka tidur di kelas. Walau begitu semua nilainya tetap sempurna—_minus _nilai kelakuannya tentu saja. Membuat banyak orang antara terkagum dan iri terhadap anak tunggal keluarga Nara tersebut. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak kesal jika melihat anak yang hampir setiap harinya hanya tidur di tengah pelajaran mendapat nilai sempurna di setiap bidang pelajaran?

Mungkin karena itulah, Shikamaru menjadi salah satu laki-laki incaran di kalangan anak perempuan. Lain halnya dengan Sabaku no Gaara atau Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal karena—yang utama—ketampanan dan sikap _cool-_nya, Shikamaru terkenal dengan kepintarannya yang luar biasa.

Waktu terus berjalan dan enggan berhenti hingga akhirnya minggu-minggu terakhir semester satu pun tiba. Sebagai murid kelas XII, tentu saja Temari harus bersiap-siap. Setelah ujian semester satu, ujian semester dua, ujian negara, dan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi negeri akan menantinya. Ukh, membayangkannya saja dapat membuat Temari mencengkram kepalanya frustasi.

Ingin mengganti suasana, Temari membawa buku-buku pelajarannya beserta beberapa bungkus _Pocky _dengan berbagai macam rasa lalu berjalan keluar rumah. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu alasannya, pertengkaran bodoh antara Kankurou dan Gaara yang masih belum selesai sejak kemarin juga membuatnya tidak bisa konsen belajar meskipun di kamarnya sendiri. Masa bodoh lha, terserah mereka saja. Satu hal yang pasti... kalau rumah sampai hancur sepeninggal dirinya, Temari bersumpah akan menyikat wajah kedua adiknya itu satu persatu.

Tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Dengan begitu, ketampanan mereka berdua akan menghilang dan mereka harus berterima kasih pada Temari karena telah menolong mereka dari kejaran para _Fangirls _yang menakutkan.

Gadis itu berjalan tak tentu arah di sepanjang jalan setapak yang dilaluinya. Tak terasa sekarang dia telah sampai di pinggir suatu bukit. Di bawah bukit ada sungai yang mengalir dengan lancar, cahaya matahari terpantul air sungai tersebut. Temari tersenyum lebar. Oh, tempat yang bagus dan sepertinya dapat mengosentrasikan dirinya pada kumpulan soal mengerikan yang dibawanya sekarang.

Temari berlari menuruni bukit. Kedua matanya terlalu terpaku pada aliran sungai di depannya hingga tak menyadari seseorang sedang berbaring di jalannya. "Eh!? A—UWAAA!" Tidak dapat berhenti, akhirnya Temari tersandung tubuh laki-laki tersebut hingga dia sendiri jatuh tengkurap mencium rumput. Suara rintihannya dan laki-laki itu terdengar sayup-sayup.

Dengan kesal, Temari langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan menoleh, "HEH! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN TIDUR DI JALAN, BODOH!" teriaknya mengerikan. Kedua bola matanya yang berwarna hijau tua menatap kesal pada laki-laki yang kini hanya menguap dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Apaan sih? Dia tidak terlihat bersalah sama sekali!

Pemuda itu menutup mulutnya setelah cukup lama menguap. Dia menatap Temari dari atas sampai bawah dengan kedua mata yang setengah terbuka. Temari semakin kesal. Kedua matanya mengernyit dalam, tangannya sudah bergetar—tak sabar menonjok wajah pemalas di hadapannya. Namun, setelah cukup lama menunggu, laki-laki itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya lalu berkata—lebih tepatnya bertanya.

"Kau... kakak perempuannya Gaara, 'kan?"

"Hah?" Tatapan keras Temari mulai berangsur-angsur menghilang. Sekarang gantian Temari yang menatap laki-laki di depannya dari atas ke bawah. Entah kenapa, pemuda ini terlihat begitu familiar—walau Temari yakin sekali ini pertemuan pertama mereka. "Ya... memang sih. Kau siapanya Gaara?" tanya anak sulung Sabaku itu pada akhirnya.

Laki-laki itu menguap—lagi. Membuat empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Temari. Sebelum Temari berteriak kesal ke arahnya, pemuda tersebut menjawab dengan nada bicara setengah menguap, "Aku Nara Shikamaru, teman sekelas Gaara," jawabnya apa adanya. Shikamaru melirik buku-buku yang berjatuhan di samping Temari. "Kau mau belajar, 'kan? Ya sudah belajar saja sana. Jadi, aku bisa melanjutkan tidurku dengan tenang."

"A—"

"Pastikan jangan terlalu banyak mengeluarkan suara." Tanpa perlu menunggu kata-kata Temari, Shikamaru sudah lebih dulu membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi kakak teman sekelasnya tersebut. Mengabaikan bagaimana ekspresi Temari sekarang, Shikamaru melanjutkan, "Ini tempat _favorite-_ku. Aku malas untuk mencari tempat baru. Berterima kasihlah karena aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mencari tempat lain."

A...pa?

Sudah. Cukup. Temari mengepalkan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya melemaskan tulang jari-jari tangan kanannya. Gadis berambut pirang itu berdiri dan tersenyum mengerikan, "Kau ingin... aku berterima kasih?" Pertanyaan dalam Temari akhirnya membuat Shikamaru membuka sebelah matanya dan melirik Temari yang menatapnya penuh emosi tak tersampaikan. "Kau ingin... aku berterima kasih?" Ah, gadis tomboy itu sudah mengucapkannya dua kali.

Shikamaru tidak merespon banyak. Sempat terdengar helaan napas dari bibirnya sebelum dia membaringkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya sebagai bantalan. Melihat Shikamaru yang sepertinya mau menanggapinya serius membuat Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalau aku membantumu belajar, kau mau diam dan membiarkan aku tidur?" tanyanya malas. Hei, boleh Temari injak wajah laki-laki jenius yang sok itu?

Kakak dari Kankurou dan Gaara itu mendengus. Ekspresi matanya meremehkan laki-laki yang sedang berbaring di bawahnya. "Membantuku belajar? Kau bisa apa? Kau hanya bocah kelas sepuluh dan aku sudah kelas dua belas," Temari menyeringai licik. Sepertinya sisi sombongnya mulai keluar lagi. "Aku tahu kau jenius—yah, setidaknya kau terkenal dengan sebutan itu, Shikamaru. Tapi... aku juga _ranking _dua di angkatanku. Jadi, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, bocah."

"Hanya _ranking _dua?" _**JDER—**_entah dari mana datangnya petir yang menyambar di dalam kepala Temari. Shikamaru memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk bersila. Dengan wajah tenang, laki-laki berambut hitam itu mengambil buku Temari dan membukanya acak. "Hhh, sebenarnya ini merepotkan... tapi apa boleh buat, aku akan membantumu belajar," lanjutnya sembari memberi tanda pada Temari yang masih berdiri untuk duduk di hadapannya.

"Hah!? Aku tidak bilang aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"Oh, jadi kau puas dengan _ranking _dua?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. Kali ini dia sembari mengangkat kepalanya sehingga dia dan Temari dapat bertatapan. Mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru membuat pandangan Temari terlihat ragu—meskipun hanya sekilas. Shikamaru tersenyum penuh arti. "Dari pandanganku sih, kau bukan tipe yang akan puas dengan tetap menjadi nomor dua."

Temari mendecih lalu ikut duduk di depan Shikamaru yang mulai membaca latihan-latihan yang dikerjakannya beberapa minggu belakangan. Tentu saja latihan sendiri, sehingga tidak akan ada yang mengoreksi. Ekspresi Shikamaru terlihat datar sampai akhirnya dia mengernyitkan alisnya. Pemuda Nara itu menaruh buku di depan Temari lalu menunjuk suatu rumus di sana.

"Rumus ini salah," Mengambil pensil yang terabaikan, Shikamaru menulis berbagai macam _formula_ sebelum menunjuknya dengan ujung pensilnya. "Rumus ini yang benar," jawabnya dengan tenang.

Tentu saja mendengar itu membuat Temari sedikit kaget. Dia tidak langsung mempercayai Shikamaru begitu saja, tapi dia cari dulu rumus dari soal yang dimaksud pada buku paketnya. Dan ternyata... rumus Shikamaru lha yang benar. Temari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya gengsi sekali mengakui keunggulan bocah kelas sepuluh di hadapannya. Dengan berbagai macam dengusan, Temari membetulkan jawabannya dengan tulisan kasar.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, hingga akhirnya Temari mulai merasa pusing dengan soal-soal gila di bukunya. Gadis berkuncir empat itu memijat ujung otot matanya sembari mengambil salah satu bungkus _Pocky _di dalam tasnya. _Pocky _dengan rasa coklat. Shikamaru memperhatikan kotak dengan dasar berwarna merah tersebut sampai benar-benar terbuka hingga menunjukkan ujung-ujung _stick Pocky _yang tidak dilapisi krim coklat, jadi masih berwarna kekuningan—warna dasarnya.

Entah kenapa kedua bola mata _onyx _milik Shikamaru terus memperhatikan batang demi batang _Pocky _yang habis digigiti Temari yang sedang berpikir keras. Gadis itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan sepertinya telah tenggelam sepenuhnya ke dalam dunia soal-soalnya. Tangan kanan Temari bergerak, hendak mengambil stik biskuit yang berikutnya saat Shikamaru menyela, "Boleh... aku minta?"

"Ng?" Gerakan Temari berhenti sesaat. Kedua manik hijau gelapnya menatap Shikamaru yang menatapnya penasaran. Tatapan Shikamaru itu membuat sesuatu menggelitik dada Temari. Gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun tersebut tiba-tiba menyeringai penuh arti.

"Boleh," Namun setelah mengatakan itu, Temari mengambil satu batang utuh _Pocky _lalu menyembunyikan sisanya yang masih di dalam bungkus ke belakang tubuhnya. Shikamaru menatap heran perilaku gadis di hadapannya, terlebih ketika Temari menggigit ujung _Pocky _tersebut yang dilapisi krim coklat. "Ambil sendiri," Saat Shikamaru menjulurkan tangannya, Temari menampik tangan laki-laki itu. "Dengan mulutmu."

Melihat wajah kaget Shikamaru, membuat Temari tersenyum menang. Ha! Mana mungkin Temari akan benar-benar memberi _Pocky _kesayangannya pada laki-laki yang telah merendahkannya seenak udel ini!? Gadis yang memang pada dasarnya sangat menyukai tantangan dan menantang itu ingin melihat sampai sejauh mana keberanian Shikamaru. Dengan percaya diri yang tinggi, Temari yakin Shikamaru pasti menolak keinginannya dan saat itulah... _voila! _Gadis sulung Sabaku itu akan balik mempermalukannya habis-habisan.

Awalnya Shikamaru terlihat ragu, menyadari itu membuat Temari dapat melihat jalan kemenangan di depan matanya. Tapi, sayang sekali. Seringai licik Temari tertangkap basah oleh Shikamaru. Laki-laki itu terdiam sesaat sebelum ikut mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Tatapannya berubah serius membuat Temari menghilangkan seringainya.

"Baiklah."

Oh.

Dia akan menerima tantangan Sabaku no Temari.

Mendengar itu membuat Temari syok bukan main. Hei, tolak saja, apa susahnya sih!? Tapi, Temari tidak bisa mundur sekarang. Harga dirinya dipertaruhkan di sini. Gadis berkuncir empat itu meremas rumput-rumput di bawahnya. Menahan diri untuk tidak lompat ketika melihat Shikamaru sudah mulai menggigit ujung lain dari _Pocky _yang digigitnya.

_**KLAK**_

Gigitan pertama. Shikamaru terlihat menahan patahan kecil ujung _Pocky _itu di dalam mulutnya. Iris _onyx _dan _dark green _saling bertatapan.

_**KLAK**_

Gigitan kedua. Tepat di depan bagian yang dilapisi krim coklat. Mulai mendekati wilayah teritorial milik Temari.

_**KLAK**_

Gigitan ketiga. Rasa coklat mulai terasa di lidah Shikamaru yang melumatnya. Sementara itu, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Temari. Degup jantungnya enggan diajak kompromi—justru berdetak semakin cepat.

_**KLAK**_

Gigitan keempat. Napas mereka mulai saling menyentuh wajah masing-masing. Geli sekali rasanya. Tidak. Tidak bisa lagi. Temari menutup kedua matanya secara reflek.

_**K—LAK**_

Gigitan kelima. Terdengar begitu lambat di telinga Temari yang akhirnya mau membuka kembali kedua matanya perlahan. Dan sekarang yang dia dapat adalah tatapan Shikamaru yang juga terlihat tegang. Jarak mereka berdua hanya tinggal beberapa _centimeter _lagi sekarang. Mereka saling menelan ludah masing-masing.

Namun, tatapan Nara Shikamaru yang seperti itu seakan menghipnotisnya.

_**KLAK**_

Gigitan pertama... untuk Sabaku no Temari. Shikamaru membulatkan kedua bola matanya kaget. Kedua manik hijau di hadapannya menantangnya. Dengan penuh aura keangkuhan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan Shikamaru secara pasti. Temari memang tidak tersenyum atau berkata apapun... tapi jelas, gadis yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu telah menantangnya.

Rasa coklat di dalam mulut mereka seperti terlupakan begitu saja. Tantangan sederhana... namun begitu mengerikan. Ekspresi Shikamaru melembut—entah karena apa. Mulutnya kembali terbuka. Menyiapkan gigitan selanjutnya.

_**KLAK—CUP!**_

Gigitan terakhir dari sebatang _Pocky_... yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan seumur hidup.

Saat kedua bibir mereka bertemu, kedua mata mereka sama sekali tidak menutup. Sebaliknya, justru kedua mata mereka membulat. Entah karena kaget, malu, atau ada perasaan lainnya yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Shikamaru langsung memundurkan wajahnya dengan cepat. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Warna merah padam memenuhi wajahnya yang panik.

Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Temari jika seandainya dia tidak melihat wajah kikuk laki-laki jenius itu. Tapi, yang jelas—"HA! AKU MENANG!" Shikamaru yang masih menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung melihat Temari yang sekarang berdiri dan menudingkan jari telunjuk di depan wajahnya, "Rasakan bagaimana rasanya dipermalukan! Nah, sudah waktunya aku pulang! _Bye bye!_" cerocosnya lalu terburu-buru mengambil barang-barangnya kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Shikamaru yang sama sekali tidak mengerti sikap Temari yang aneh itu hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya gusar. Tangannya memegang dahinya sendiri. "Perempuan memang mengerikan..." gumamnya lalu membaringkan dirinya kembali di atas rumput-rumput yang terasa begitu nyaman.

"...dalam berbagai arti."

Di lain tempat, Temari menghentikan langkahnya di bawah pohon sakura tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya lalu menjedukkan sendiri kepalanya pada batang pohon di depannya. Temari meremas bungkus _Pocky _di tangannya dengan keras hingga beberapa batang _Pocky _di dalamnya sukses remuk. Setelah itu, Temari melempar bungkus _Pocky _tersebut ke sembarang arah. "_POCKY _SIALAAAN!"—ah, mungkin ini pertama kalinya seorang Sabaku no Temari begitu menyesali keberadaan _snack _kesayangannya tersebut. Tubuhnya turun perlahan sementara jari-jarinya mulai menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

"Dasar... bocah..."

Entah sampai kapan warna merah pekat di wajahnya itu akan bertahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu itu... _Pocky—_si makanan ringan sederhana berbentuk batang panjang dengan krim berbagai rasa yang menutupi tiga per empat tubuhnya—menjadi **saksi bisu.**

**Saksi** atas pertemuan antara dua manusia yang berbeda karakter—baik sifat atau kebiasaan.

**Saksi** atas perbincangan—dari penting sampai tidak penting—antara dua manusia yang saling mengikat rambut panjangnya.

**Saksi** atas memerahnya wajah kedua manusia yang tadinya saling meremehkan kemampuan masing-masing.

**Saksi** atas tumbuhnya suatu perasaan aneh di antara dua manusia yang baru saja mengutuki hari pertama pertemuan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan... jika seandainya saja makanan ringan itu bisa berbicara. Mungkin sekarang dia akan tersenyum bangga dan berdiri tepat di depan dua manusia pintar yang sekarang sedang menjadi bodoh untuk sesaat. Makanan ringan bernama _Pocky _itu akan berkata dengan sombongnya...

**.**

"**Berterima kasihlah padaku yang sudah mempertemukan bibir kalian untuk pertama kalinya. Ha!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini... cukup dua kata deh. GAJE BANGET! #galilubang

Tadinya aku cuma mau buat ini sebagai _ficlet_ NaruSaku. Entah kenapa NaruSaku enak banget dibikin _ficlet _lol. Tapi, mendadak _mood _berubah jadi mau bikin SasuSaku di tengah-tengah, ya udah deh sekalian buat BTC juga—begitu pikirku. Lalu, begitu sampai di tengah-tengah lagi, aku baru inget ada _event pairing_ kesayanganku yang satu lagi belum dibikin-bikin ficnya, jadi deh buat ShikaTema mwahahaha~~~ #menaridiataslaut #dimakanikanhiu

Ini buat _event __**Black And White Of Shadowind. **__AYO SHIKATEMA-__SHIPPER, __TUNJUKKAN KARYA-KARYAMU DI __EVENT __INI, MUAAAAH! #apah _Emm, nggak banyak kata deh. Udah lama gak bikin ShikaTema, jadi maaf kalau aneh :'D Kurang lebihnya saya minta maaf. Semoga kerasa feel-nya yaa hehe. Maaf dikit, soalnya males nambahin words ahahaha~ #dor

Karena AU udah, jadi saya bakal bikin satu lagi yang ShikaTema _canon_, tungguin _mood_ saya ya... ;w;)/ #siapakamu

SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA! MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN! JANGAN NGILER SETELAH MEMBACA FIC INI YAA HAHAHAHAA! #digebukin

_Mind to RnR? Thanks before :)_


End file.
